pokehigh
by GhostBoy666
Summary: please read :3


**hey hey guys this story is about pokemon high school read the title fucker just jokeing anyway in this story..you know just read and find out bold is what they is thinking**

**CHAPTER 1 THE NEW GIRL**

Ash ran to school where he found his best friends tracy misty may and drew.

ash:hey guys

everyone:hi ash

ash:did you hear were getting a new student

misty and may:its probly a pretty girl

tracy and drew:maby but no ones as pretty as my girl -tracy dips misty and drew kisses may-

ash:...-heart broken- **I wish I had a girl **

ash just though about his dream girl he thought she would wear a short skirt blue hair and blue eyes (you know who it is and if you think this is impossible meet your dream girl yeah right well this story is my life with me girl its like me ash my girl dawn ok back the story XD)

may:is that the new girl -she broke ash out of his thoughts-

-ash turns and his mouth drops open XD-

there she was his dream girl

ash:im gonna go say hi

ash walks over to her

ash:hey your new right? im ash** shes beautiful **

dawn:yes im new im dawn **he looks like my dream boy**

**~flash back~**

dawn walks down the road to school

she saw a lot of couples kissing and she got heart broken **I wish I could get a boy friend **

she starts thinking of her dream boy he would have black spikey hair a vest with a yellow stripe across the middle and a hat with half a pokeball on it and a Pikachu on his shoulder

**~flash back over~**

they stare into each others eyes and begin to inch closer and closer they are only a centimeter apart when

may:ash whos this

ash:dawn **dammit may **

dawn:hi **I hate her right now**

may:ash can I talk to you alone

ash:O _ O uhhhh sure

may:what the hell was that

ash:what the hell was what

may:you almost kissed her

ash:**yeah until you interrupted **ummmm I uhhhh g2g bye -runs away with may following him-

**~with everyone when may and ash get back~**

dawn:anyway hello im dawn who are you guys

drew:hi im drew-gives rose-

may:im may

tracy:im tracy

misty:hello im misty

ash:im ash-kisses dawns hand-

dawn:-blushes-its nice to meet you all **mainly you ash**

**riiiiiinnnnnggggggg**

dawn:time to go to class come on guys

**~in class~**

teacher:hello class today we have a new student would you please introduce yourself -dawn walks to the front of the class-

dawn:hi im dawn I moved here from twin leaf town

teacher:ok you may sit between ash and may maybe you can stop them from having pencil fights

dawn:ill try-takes her seat- hey ash

ash:hello dawn

**~after school~**

dawn:see ya guys later I have to go home

ash:-blushes-want me to walk you home

dawn:sure

**~on the way to dawns house~**

?:hello dawn and loser

dawn and ash:who said that

paul:im paul dawn and hey loser

dawn:what do you want

paul:-smirks- you of course-grabs dawns rist-

dawn:ASH HELP ME PLEASE

ash:-kicks paul in the place you don't wana be kicked and uppercuts him too-

dawn:-falls back-AHHH

ash:catches dawn and puts her back on her feet-lets go dawn

dawn:k

**~at dawns house~**

dawn:well here it is thx again ash for walking me home and saveing me-kisses cheek-theres your reward

ash:remind me to do nice stuff to you more often

dawn:oh ash

ash:-looks into dawns eyes-

dawn:ash I need to get goi-

ash:-kisses dawn-bye dawn-runs away-

dawn:...HE LIKES ME YAY!

CHAPTER 2

-walks in house-

mom:how did school go dawn

dawn:-walks right past daydreaming of ash XD-

**~with ashs house~**

ash:...SHE LIKES ME YAY!

-walks in house-

mom:hey ash how was school

ash:-walks past her daydreaming of dawn XD-

**~the next day lets say its Saturday~**

**~dawns house~**

ding dong

dawn:-answers door-hey ash

ash:hey dawn I was...uhhhh...ummm w-wondering if-if you w-wanted to go-go out w-with m-me-BLUSHING TO THE MAX XD-

dawn:OMG YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES

ash:come one I got a awesome place we can go

dawn:k lets go

**~at the hill~**

dawn:its beautiful

ash:its called lover hill it is called that cause either people started their relationships or preposed

dawn:how sweet

ash:ya-moves hand to the left-

dawn:-moves hand to the right then moves hand away-thats a corny way to start off lets start like this-pushes ash on his back and climbs on top of him-

ash:-blushes- what are you doing

dawn:-smirks- starting our relationship-kisses ash and they start to make out after a while they separate and after a few years they get married and have a boy named dash-

**~THE END~**


End file.
